Don't Worry About It
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: All Aria did was look out for Hunter. But he was about to get married to Stephanie McMahon. The bosses daughter. Or was he? Triple H/OC


He didn't believe me. I don't blame him though. When I told him that Stephanie was lying about being pregnant, he blew a fuse and yelled at me saying that I just want him to myself. Angrily I slapped him then walked out of the locker room. But truthfully, he was right. I did want him. I couldn't though because he was my boss and all I was to him was his assistant. I wasn't a big fan of romance in the work place and neither was he. I've known him for about 3 years and we became really close. Over the years my feelings started for him started to grow more and more. But there was one thing stopping me from telling him how I feel. _**Stephanie**_. Tonight was their wedding, live on RAW and I couldn't stay to watch it. Knowing that the man that I'm so deeply in love with is about to married to a lying whore. While he was going to be making the biggest mistake of his life, I was going to be sitting in my hotel room with a tube of ice cream and watch him do it.

"Aria, wait up!', someone called behind me. I turned around with my hand still on the arenas door and saw my friend Amy Dumas.

"What's up Amy?" She gave me a confused look.

"Why are you leaving? Your not going to stay and watch the wedding?"

Sighing and running a hand through my black hair, I shook my head. "Naw. I'm going to watch from my hotel room. I really don't feel like seeing the love birds right now".

Amy nodded, understanding. I waved goodbye then walked to my rental car. The whole way to the hotel, I couldn't stop thinking about him. My boss. Hunter Hearst Helmsley. No matter how much I should hate him, I couldn't. I wipped a tear away as I thought of our fight we had earlier.

_ "Hunter, I wouldn't lie to you about this! I saw her hire that fake doctor. She's trying to make you stay with her!", I yelled to him. He just finished tieing his bow tie and looked at me. "Why would she do that? Stephanie wouldn't lie to me about this! How do I know that your not lying to me? Your so much of a slut that you would do anything to have me to yourself!"_

And that's when I slapped him and walked out of the locker room. I know he didn't mean it. Or did he? I just shook my head and walked into my hotel room. I changed into short shorts and a triple h tank top. I got into bed and started eating my ice cream. I looked at the clock and noticed that the wedding was just about to start. Turning on the tv, I saw that Hunter was in the ring and Stephanie was walking to the ring. He was smiling like a four year old who got candy. It made me sick. But when Stephanie was saying her vows, I wanted to puke. It was all a lie. She didn't mean any of it. Now it was Hunters turn. _'oh boy'_

"When I look into your eyes, I see you for who you truley are." He paused and looked at the crowd. What was he waiting for? Just kiss and be married and break my heart into a million pieces. He looked back at Stephanie and smiled. "A no good lying bitch!", he yelled into the mic with his smile turning into a scowl.

I choked on my ice cream and stared at the screen. While he was yelling at Stephanie, a smile started to grow on my face. But I felt bad for him. He found out that she lied to him. Boy he did look hot in that tux though and with him being pissed off made him even more hot. The last thing I saw was Stephanie consoling her father aftter being pedigreed before RAW went off the air.

Sighing, I turned off the t.v and fell asleep. Which lasted about 10 minutes because someone knocked on my door. I opened the door with a groan, only to be pushed up against the wall. I saw hazel eyes and blonde hair.

"Hunter what are you...", but I was cut off by his lips ontop of mine. I was still pissed at him so I pulled away. He just continued to look at me with a scowl. I returned the face and we just stood there. Why did he come here? But more importantly why did he kiss me? But I did like it. His kisses were so different from all the other guys I've kissed. I wanted more. I needed more. As if he read my mind, he smashed his lips onto mine again and this time I didnt pull away. He kicked the door closed and we slowly started making our way to my bed. I fell back onto it with him ontop of me. I pulled out the ponytail from his hair and ran my hand through his gold locks. He ran his hand up and down my exposed thighs. He moved from my lips to my neck and started sucking and nibbiling.

"Hunter", I moaned quietly. He smiled against my neck and slid his hands up my shorts and rested on my ass. I knew where this was going to go but I didn't stop.

I layed in his arms with the sheets around my naked body waiting for him to talk. "Hunter, why did you come here and have sex with me?" He sighed.

"When I was finished blowing up at Stephanie I realized that I loved you. Not her. I felt bad for not believing you. And I'm sorry for calling you a slut. All you were doing was looking out for me. Trust me I had no intention of coming here just for sex. I want more than that Aria. I want you to be my girlfriend."

I couldnt believe what I was hearing! I smiled and looked into his eyes then gave him a kiss. "I'd love too". He smirked and kissed me again.

"Oh by the way, I love the tank top you were wearing before I ripped it. Sorry about that". I just laughed and rested my head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it."


End file.
